Ch. 283 - Lead up to Fall
Ch. 282 - The Secret in the Ice Ch. 284 - Hold the Line CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Painting Fall Travel to Crafts for Fall Find 12 hidden objects in Crafts for Fall 2. Painting Red Place 4 Fall Season Painting in the Garden 3. Cross Fire Return to Rune Tree Woods Find 12 hidden objects in Rune Tree Woods 4. Old Score Travel to Fall Season Tales Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Fall Season Tales Time Warp 5. Root Doors Have 3 Root Doorway in the Garden Upgrade 1 Fall Season Painting to Level 2 6. Cross Swords Return to Eternal Paradise Find 12 hidden objects in Eternal Paradise 7. Brickbats Travel to Severine Fall Find 12 hidden objects in Severine Fall 8. Leaves Fall Travel to Autumn Woods Paradox Find 6 differences in Autumn Woods Paradox 9. Cross Rhodes Travel to The Hermitage Time Loop Match 12 details in The Hermitage Time Loop 10. Gateway to Autumn Upgrade 1 Root Doorway to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Fall Season Painting to Level 3 11. Magic Falls Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 283 scenes Have 1 Flower Pot House in the Garden 12. Complete the Make a Wall Collection Collect the Maple Leaves Wall and Place it in your Garden 13. Upside Down Upgrade 1 Flower Pot House to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Root Doorway to Level 3 14. Home for Plants Upgrade 1 Flower Pot House to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Flower Pot House to Level 5 15. Build the Elf Kingdom in Fall Complete the Elf Kingdom in Fall Wonder 16. Elven Wonders Upgrade the Elf Kingdom in Fall to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Crafts for Fall Earn 2 stars in Crafts for Fall! 3 Star Fall Season Tales Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Fall Season Tales Time Warp! 3 Star Severine Fall Earn 3 stars in Severine Fall! 3 Star The Hermitage Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Hermitage Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 283 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 283 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 283 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Painting Fall Ch.283/S.1 - Crafts for Fall Fall has arrived in the Beyond. And everyone is busy preparing the sector of the new season. Did you know that fairies and elves paint each leaf by hand so that the fall season colors look consistent? To be honest, I didn't know that until I saw it the other day. Hey, did you meet the new guy? Our new *reporting authority* - Mr. Raymond *The Dictator* Cross? I saw him a while ago. Boy, he looks like trouble for us. Richard and Eleanor seem unaffected by the arrival of Cross. That's baffling, since they are the ones whose jobs will be affected the most. Quest:Cross Fire Ch.179/S.1 - Rune Tree Woods Oh, I met with him an hour ago. The customary one-on-one meeting with the new *overseer*. I didn't quite like him. He's more of a brawler when it comes to managing people. And I thought Eleanore was the most difficult person to report to. Now that stands corrected. Raymond Cross always gets the job done or that's what his record suggests. But his wins, were always at the hefty cost of breaking some of the best Time Agents we've had. Richard is up next. Wonder how he is going to respond to the *Cross Fire* Quest:Old Score Ch.283/S.2 - Fall Season Tales Time Warp Don't ask me about that man. He took barely five minutes to make a joke out of my years of experience in the Time Society. He is such a pain in the... never mind! For the first time in my life, I admit that Eleanor was right. I can definitely see why she ended her relationship with him! Oh, and from now, I'm reduced to the role of liaison between him and the team. No decision-making powers. Great! It's your turn now. My advice, don't try to justify anything. Just get it done with. Quest:Cross Swords Ch.228/S.3 - Eternal Paradise Hello, Time Agent. I've always wanted to meet you. Your file is pretty... amusing. I must say. I'm not so good with names. But the names of the members who form this *team* - if you can call it one - always come up in Senior Council discussions. I'll be blunt here. I'm here because the people who are in charge, or who used to be in charge of this unit have failed miserably in the recent past. Things have to change and I have a history of course-correcting units which have lost their path. My methods are not going to earn me any friends and that's not what I'm here for. You work for me, you follow my lead and you report to me. Richard will be acting as a liaison and will coordingate the missions on the field. I've something in mind for Eleanor too. She has been around as an active field agent for a long time. It's time to change that. So, good talk. I'll see you out there. We have plenty of work to do. Quest:Brickbats Ch.283/S.3 - Severine Fall Cross hasn't met with Eleanor yet? I didn't see a time slot allotted for me too. Wonder what *His Highness* has in mind for me and her. So far everyone got nothing but brickbats. I don't expect any change in the treatment which he has in mind for me and Eleanor. Is Cross planning to retire Eleanor? Given her current state of mind. Eleanor'll just leave if he rubs her the wrong way. Quest:Leaves Fall Ch.283/S.4 - Autumn Woods Paradox I'm slightly worried now. How are we going to deal with Cross in the long run? He isn't the kind of person that we can trust and his past record always puts him in the limelight while his teams sugger. Alistair was the best. Richard is fine Eleanor was harsh at times. But she would never throw us under the bus. But Cross... Cross won't think twice before throwing us under the bus before boarding it. And if I heard right... Raymond Cross has plans to bring in a new Time Agent to our team. Quest:Cross Rhodes Ch.283/S.5 - The Hermitage Time Loop Megan is right. Raymond Cross has plans to add a new member to the team. I received a couple of Time Agent profiles with one of them getting stellar review and recommendation from Cross. This guy really wants one of his people out there on the field with us. The profile in question is Tessa Rhodes. A Sector Analysis Agent. But how did Cross convince her to take up a field agent role? Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 283